Lara and the Three Piece Ring
by Maria Keeth
Summary: Lara gets teamed up with a teenager on a tomb raiding adventure.


I'm not finished this story yet and frankly I'm a little stuck. If any of you readers have advice on where and how I should continue this story let me know :) If you also don't mind being pestered by me with Lara Croft questions that would be greatly appreciated. Just email me and let me know. I've never played the games so my information is mainly coming from the movies. Enjoy!  
  
Lara Croft cruised into the school parking lot and parked her bike. She hopped off and then made her way to the school's building. It was one of those classy, brick buildings that had ivy sneaking up and around the walls. And inside sat the 'leaders of tomorrow' filling their heads with so- called important knowledge and being prepared to tackle their next step in life.  
Although Lara thought that 'tackle' was a poor choice of words. If the students even had a shoelace untied, they'd probably receive punishment. Heaven forbid tackling and the messy clothes that resulted from the activity.  
She stepped inside the high school and immediately received glares from those who past her. To them, Lara was an outsider and not welcomed. She went against everything they taught and valued. Frankly, Lara didn't give a hoot what they thought. She had been asked to come here by a friend and she would bloody well dress the way she wanted to.  
While Lara was in her leather biker outfit, the professors were in the impeccably clean and pressed suits. Men in pants and women in their skirts. Students wandered the hall, again the men in pants and the women in skirts. 'No variety at all.' Lara thought.  
She stepped into the big and intimating Headmaster's office. All the plaques, certificates and full bookshelves didn't even faze her.  
Walking up to the secretary she stated, "I'm here to see Headmaster Preston."  
The old woman with way too much lipstick, lowered her granny glasses and stared at the woman before her. "And did you make an appointment?" she asked nastily asked.  
"No, I didn't. He asked me to come visit him."  
The woman gave a disapproving look. "And your name is?"  
"Lara Croft."  
The woman started shuffling papers around and leafed through books. She didn't believe that Lara belonged here and thought she was a very bad influence on the students. She wouldn't give Lara the time of day if her life depended on it.  
Lara was just about to snap and physically harm the secretary when the Headmaster walked in.  
"Ah, Lara. How good of you to come." The Headmaster was a gentle man in his 60s. He was dressed in his usual suit and wore his glasses.  
"Headmaster Preston. It's good to see you."  
Mark Preston was one of her father's old friends and one of the few that Lara could stand. He had been one of her tutors when she was a child.  
Preston nodded to the doorway of his office. "Please come in and sit. Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Tea would be nice." Lara stepped into his office and glanced back at the red-faced secretary, she was tempted to stick her tongue out and wave. She sat down on one of the three massive guest chairs.  
"Diana... two teas please." He shut the door and walked to his side of the desk and sat down. Behind him was a window and Lara could see a physical education class going on in one of the giant fields surrounding the school. "Now then. I suppose you'd like to know why I asked you to come here?"  
Lara nodded. "Yes."  
"I would like you to give a little speech to the school. About your profession, adventures, etc."  
Diana- the secretary brought in two cups of tea. She set it down on the desk and left, but not before she gave Lara another glare. This time Lara did stick out her tongue, Diana's face went red again and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that my profession and adventures would not be considered suitable here. Something of a 'do not do' type thing."  
Mark sat back in his chair and smiled. "Well... to be honest, that's exactly what is wanted out of your lecture."  
Lara wasn't sure if she was to be insulted. "What?"  
"The school Board here has very high standards which they would like to keep. At this school we train our students to be leaders and such. Not some person who goes off hunting some sort of treasure." Mark pressed his fingers together and leaned forward. "We have a traditional society and we would like to keep it that way."  
"So it's the type of thing where the men go off to become senators and prime ministers, while the women has to stand by her husband's side?" Lara asked in disgust.  
"Cruelly put, but yes." Mark looked at her with apology written all over his face. "It's not me who wants this Lara. It's the school board. They are extremely protective of their values and teachings."  
Lara glanced out the window and saw the physical education class had moved on to archery. All of them were young men, until Lara saw a young woman standing at the far end of the row. She was shooting arrows like the rest of the young men. She decided to point that out.  
"If the Board has this set of rigid rules, why is there a young lady doing archery?"  
"What?" Mark turned and looked out the window. "Oh, her." He turned back and regarded Lara. "Don't get me wrong, but I am very proud of her. And she's another problem that the Board would like to clear up. Her father, see, is on the Board as well, very influential and powerful. His name is Lord Harold Irving, he donated money to you expedition in South Africa not too long ago.  
Lara nodded. She remembered that and the reason why she had received a cheque from the man. There was a whole mess in the newspapers about him being an oppressor of women. His administrators had thought it a good idea to help a highly publicized woman, outside their 'traditional' role. The whole trip had just turned into a waste of time. It was just her in the jungle getting chased by gorillas and bullets.  
"What does he have to do with anything?"  
Mark sighed. "He would like you to talk to Emma. He doesn't think it's right for a woman to be out shooting arrows and such with men."  
Lara glanced out the window again. "Well, she seems to be doing marvelous." She looked back at Mark. "Frankly, it looks like she's kicking all the other guy's arses. Besides I don't have time to babysit."  
"Just talk to her, assuming that your lecture doesn't turn her off right away. Which I doubt it will."  
"Why is she out there in the first place then?"  
"Her etiquette and manner professors can find no fault with her. She is very polite and well mannered. To make matters worse, she's extremely intelligent and breezes through her mandatory courses. Leaving room for stuff like this." He waved to the activity beyond the window.  
Lara watched as Emma walked up to the target and pull out five arrows. All in the center. "When am I supposed to talk to her?" Yes she had told him that she didn't have time to 'chat it up' with a teenager, but she was interested in the girl in question.  
Mark grinned. "Wonderful! Lord Irving is having a type of function tonight." He pulled out a card and handed it to Lara. To the Lady Lara Croft Invitation to the Private Function of Lord Harold Irving Friday July 16th at 6:00 pm Formal Occasion  
"And what sort of thing am I supposed to say at this school lecture? I'm not telling them they shouldn't go out and get dirty."  
Mark vigorously shook his head. "That's not what I want you to do at all. Although I'm sure the Board would love it if you did that. I have a great respect for you Lara and I admire what you do. I just want you to honestly talk about the sort of things that you do. Answer a few questions and that's it."  
"When am I supposed to give this talk?"  
The Headmaster grinned. "Right after lunch if you don't mind."  
lllllllllllllll  
Lara was treated to a fantastic lunch in the professor's lounge. She continued to receive stares from everyone and wondered what type of ruckus she would cause if she stripped and walked around naked.  
After lunch Lara was led to a large auditorium where students were already being seated. She walked up to the large stage and sat down beside Headmaster Preston. "Is the whole school coming to this thing?"  
Mark nodded. "Indeed."  
The room continued to fill and Lara sat, watching the crowd. Students looked at her and quickly looked away, whispering to their friends beside them.  
The Headmaster stepped up to the podium, introducing Lara and why she was here. He asked that questions be held until she was finished.  
With less than heart-felt applause the crowd welcomed her.  
Lara talked about some of her adventures. The planning, traveling, the ups as well as the downs. Meeting new people, understanding and speaking different languages, as well as learning their customs. She talked for about an hour and when she was done, she surveyed the crowd. Everyone looked completely horrified about her line of work. 'Talk about sheltered brats.' She thought.  
Mark stepped up beside her. "Any questions?"  
Some hands went up into the air.  
"Mr. Hart."  
A young man stood up in the front row. "So you think it's all right to go around shooting people?"  
"I think it's all right for me to shoot someone if they intend to shoot me."  
"Ms. Robbins."  
"You actually go out into the jungle and get dirty? Away from civilization and baths?"  
"Yes I do. There's always a bath waiting for me back at 'civilization' as you call it. And if I'm really dirty there's streams or rivers where I can bathe. Besides, I usually travel alone, so the only person who'll notice that I'm dirty is me."  
Preston squinted his eyes and looked towards the back. "Ah, Ms. Irving. Ask you question."  
Lara made out the figure standing in the back row.  
"Do you enjoy what you do?"  
Lara nodded. "Very much."  
"Thank you." Emma sat down.  
"Time for one more question... Mr. Bradford."  
A tall handsome man stood up in the middle of the room. "Yeah... are those real?"  
lllllllllll  
After her little talk with the students, Lara sped home- her usual way of travel, arriving home she started to rummage through her closet for something to wear. There was hardly anything formal in her wardrobe and when she asked Hillary to set something up, he had run to the phone and threw himself to the task of finding something for her to wear. It was almost like he was arranging things for the Queen's arrival.  
At 6:30, Lara was ready and heading over to the Irving's mansion. Hillary had picked out a long black dress with a slit on the right side traveling up to the middle of her thigh. Hillary looked quite pleased with the dress and Bryce was in absolute shock.  
She drove up to the black iron fence and drove through. What looked to be thousands of cars were already parked around the mansion. People in assorted formal wear were milling about, making their way to the party.  
Lara parked her car herself, she didn't want some drive-happy valet having fun with her car. Walking and openly cursing high heels, she followed the other guests.  
At the door she presented her invitation to the two big, burly bodyguards and then walked into the ballroom. It was bright with polished hardwood floors and had windows that looked out into the dark, but it was a most assuredly a beautiful garden that lay beyond.  
Hundreds of people wondered around talking. Lara had to circle the room twice before she spotted Preston. She walked over to the group he was talking to and said hello.  
"Why Lara! You look absolutely stunning!"  
Lara couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."  
Preston then turned to his group and politely excused himself, he started walking with Lara. "It's marvelous for you to come."  
"Did you have doubts?" Lara raised an eyebrow.  
"A little, to be honest." He stopped her by one of the many dark windows and pointed to a tall man in a very expensive black suit. "That man right there is Lord Harold Irving. Emma's father and the one who donated his money for one of your expeditions. So you remember?"  
Lara regarded the middle-aged man. There was nothing remarkable about the man. His nose was far too big for his face and his eyes were beady and glazed over. It was the way he presented himself that made him powerful and respected. Just the way he spoke and his manner with people made him someone to be reckoned with. Lara just thought he was a man full of himself.  
"I remember him."  
Lord Irving turned their way and spotted them. He said something to one gentleman and nodded his head to the others. He walked over to where Lara and Preston were standing.  
"Headmaster Preston, lovely to see you here." He shook his had and turned to Lara. "Lady Croft, good of you to come."  
Lara just nodded her head.  
"Would you excuse us Headmaster?" Irving took her arm and steered her to a different corner. "Lady Croft let me be frank. I totally don't agree with you choice of careers. It's very unnatural for a woman to do that sort of thing. Worse, my daughter it seems is heading down a path that in all likelihood will turn into something similar to your lifestyle."  
Lara just leaned against the wall and watched as the man's face turned red. She started looking around the party, until she noticed that Lord Irving was finished talking and waiting for her to say something.  
"What would you like me to do about it?" silently Lara was happy for Emma. It would take guts for someone to stand up to Irving, especially if it was your father.  
"I want you to talk her out of it!"  
"Why would you think that I would do something like that?"  
Irving looked down at her and gave a cold smile. "It's well known that you are highly competitive in your line of work. I can imagine that it might bruise your ego if a little eighteen year old went out and showed you up."  
Lara thought about that for a second. Yes that might hurt her ego, but Lara also had other thoughts. She gave her own cold smile. "I'll talk to her."   
It took Lara some time before she found Emma. Dressed in a strapless white gown with silver embroidery on it and rich brown hair piled on top of her head, she stood outside next to one of the fountains in the garden. Beside her stood a young man in a suit talking loudly and gesturing wildly with his hands.  
Emma tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. Anyone else watching would think she was concentrating on what the man was saying. To Lara, it seemed like Emma wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now.  
Emma abruptly looked straight at her companion. "So what you're saying is, you're some great gift to women and I should feel some sort of honor that you've asked me out?"  
The young man stood with one hand in the air and his mouth hanging open. "Not exactly..."  
Emma snorted and crossed her arms. "I've got news for you Bradford. I have absolutely no time in my short and busy life to waste on you."  
Lara watched as Bradford's posture became defensive and angry. "What's so wrong with me?"  
"You're stuck up, rude, conceited, boring, quick to anger... care for me to continue?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Oh wait! There's more. I've heard what you've done to your other girlfriends and frankly I don't want the same thing to happen to me."  
Emma turned to leave, but Bradford's hand grabbed her arm.  
She coldly turned around and glared, "I advise you to let go of me."  
Bradford's hand didn't move, but his other one did. He raised it and curled his fingers into a fist.  
He was so angry that he didn't see Emma's free hand do the same. Her left hook was much faster and it connected solidly with his jaw. Bradford let out a yelp and let of Emma, clutching his mouth.  
Emma turned and started stalking further into the gardens. "I suggest you get that looked at." She said over her shoulder. "I think I might have dislocated it."  
llllllllllll  
Lara had almost laughed when Emma had hit the young man. As Lara covered her mouth to stop from laughing she glanced at the whimpering Bradford and then walked forward to follow Emma.  
Deciding to give Emma some time to cool off, Lara left her alone- following her at a distance.  
Emma walked along the meticulously kept path, swatting at tree branches and kicking small stones. After kicking one pebble she muttered 'shit' and walked over to a bench. She sat down and lifted her dress to fix her sandal. She then stood up and continued walking, disappearing behind a corner of neatly trimmed greenery.  
Lara followed Emma around the edge, but saw no sign of her. She started to look around and felt a cold object pressed against the back of her neck.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" a gruff, but feminine voice demanded.  
Lara stood still and introduced herself. "Your father asked me to talk to you."  
The gun was removed and Lara turned. Emma stood in front of her, the gun still in her hand.  
"Since when does the famous Lara Croft do what other people want?" Emma sarcastically asked.  
Lara shrugged. "I don't. I was curious."  
Emma raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
"You."  
"Me?" Emma looked confused.  
"I just wondered why a young woman from a rich family would seek to do things outside 'proper' lady activities."  
"Could ask the same about you." Emma pointed out. "My father asked for you to talk to me about all the horrors and dangers involved with unladylike activities didn't he?"  
Lara nodded.  
Emma rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work. And if you're worried about some competition or something save it. I'm going to do what I want."  
Lara crossed her arms. "I'm not. And I was just going to tell you about being a sort of adventurer. Not that you shouldn't do it."  
Emma was skeptical. "Really?"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't really have reasons to trust people."  
Lara gestured to the gun. "I can see that. Why don't you put that away and we could have a conversation. Ask any question that you might have about what I do."  
Emma watched her for awhile and then lifted her dress to place the gun in the holster strapped to her thigh.  
"Do you always arm yourself at your father's parties?"  
Emma stood and straightened her dress. "I come prepared. Besides you've got one tucked under there too."  
"Really?" Lara was surprised.  
"Yup. Inner right thigh."  
"How did you know?"  
Emma shrugged. "Just the way you walk and stand."  
Lara looked at Emma with new respect. "I thought I had that problem solved. I couldn't tell on you."  
Emma shrugged and began walking towards the party. "That's one of the few good things about puffy big dresses."  
"Do you think you could give me a few pointers on that?"  
"Depends what I get in return."  
Lara thought for awhile. "I'll let you take a chance on my obstacle course."  
"You'd let me do that?"  
"Sure."  
Emma smiled and clapper her hands, excitedly. "A chance at the legendary Croft course."  
"It's legendary?"  
"To me it is. I mean, it's probably the best place to test yourself. See how far you can go."  
Lara frowned. "How will you convince your father?"  
Emma had an evil look on her face. "Would it be all right if I could stay with you for awhile?"  
Lara nodded.  
"I can think something up."  
lllllllllllllllll  
Lara sat in her car and watched as Emma placed her baggage in the trunk. Emma had been quick to get permission and even quicker to pack.  
Emma hopped in. "Let's go."  
Lara started the car and drove away from the still lively party. "How did you get your father to agree to this?"  
"I told him that you wanted to turn over a new leaf."  
Lara looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You want to give up tomb raiding and become a lady. I'm going over to your house to help."  
Lara started to get angry. "I do not need manner lessons from a little upstart like you."  
Emma waved her off. "Frankly, I don't care how you act. I'm coming with you so I can try your obstacle course."  
The two rode in uncomfortable silence. At least for Lara, Emma seemed composed and totally at ease. Lara wondered if her tenseness showed.  
"So, for someone who doesn't obey their father, how do you get money?"  
Emma looked over. "He gives me an allowance, but since he doesn't think a lady should work he won't take it back. I give that money to various charities."  
Lara was confused. "So how do you make money?"  
"Well placed investments, writing, drawings..." Emma looked out the window.  
"What kinds of writing and drawings?"  
"Whatever."  
Silence came back and again Lara felt uncomfortable. "What about your mother? What does she think of all this?"  
"My mother's dead." Emma said flatly.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Emma snorted. "Don't be. I hardly knew her."  
"Did she die when you were young?"  
"No. Two years ago."  
Lara looked over at the young woman. "Aren't you being a little harsh?"  
"No. My mother lived and died as an alcoholic and drug addict. She wasn't really there even if she was sitting right next to you."  
Lara gave her a sympathetic look.  
"Don't do that!" Emma said angrily. "That's how things turned out and I dealt with it. I've got my own life to live and I'm not going to let some dead woman ruin it for me."  
Lara shrugged. "All right."  
llllllllllllll  
Lara woke up late and slowly got ready. Taking her time in the shower she then got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.  
Hillary greeted her and started to prepare pancakes.  
Lara sat at the table and read the newspaper while sipping her tea. "Has Emma had breakfast yet?"  
Hillary nodded. "Yes. Ms. Irving has been up for quite awhile. She went had fruit salad and then went for an hour run and saw the computer system that you have. She wanted to know how it works."  
Lara was slightly alarmed. "Did you let her use it?"  
"No. I told Ms. Irving that Master Bryce or yourself would have to be there as well."  
"So where is she now?"  
"In the computer lab with Master Bryce."  
"Oh."  
Hillary set down her breakfast in front of her. Halfway through eating it, she decided to visit Bryce and Emma in the lab. Hillary came as well to see if anything was needed.  
Emma and Bryce were sitting together in front of one of the computers, talking. Neither looked up when Lara and Hillary entered the room.  
"If you put this system there and switch these two around your security system will be twice as hard to hack into."  
Bryce looked amazed. "How in bloody hell do you know that?"  
Emma shrugged. "I'm a computer nerd I guess. Not that it's a bad thing." She quickly said.  
Bryce smiled. "Don't mind being called that by someone who knows what they're talking about."  
Lara stepped in and asked what they were doing.  
"Beefing up the security system." Bryce answered. He turned back to the computer and started pounding on the keyboard.  
Emma looked up and gave a ghost of a smile. "You're finally up. Sleep well?"  
Lara nodded. "How long have you two been in here?"  
Emma looked at her watch. "About four hours."  
"Bryce! You've been up since 6:00 am!"  
"Lots of coffee." He answered.  
lllllllllllll  
Lara stood with Emma at the start of the obstacle course. Lara was dressed in her usual black outfit, minus the guns and Emma wore gray sweat pants and shirt.  
"I don't see why I can't use guns." Emma said.  
"First we see if you make it through, then you can use guns. I don't want to be responsible for a death."  
"There's been plenty of dead bodies here before. At least that's what the newspapers said."  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe everything in the media?"  
"No. But I think there is some form of truth in it. Although it may be small."  
Lara shrugged. "Very well." She gestured to the other side of the course. "I'll see you over there and I'll be timing you."  
Emma nodded and focused on the course.  
Lara walked around and stood at what was the finish line. Bryce and Hillary joined her, the latter was carrying a First Aid Kit.  
Hillary saw what she was looking at. "Just in case." He explained.  
Lara waved at Emma and signaled for her to begin.  
Emma took off running, jumping over obstacles that littered the first section. Running up hill she reached the next part- monkey bars over water. Emma reached up and started swinging across, moving at a fast pace.  
Bryce whistled. "Moving pretty fast there."  
The monkey bars rose up, so it was uphill for 20 yards. The next section was a platform raised above the ground. Medicine balls swung on their posts at varying heights and the only way to get through them was on a 15 cm balance beam. Emma ducked and jumped over the balls, only getting jostled once on the shoulder.  
She reached the next section on the ground. A 5-meter wall with a single rope leading to the top.  
From where Lara was standing she could see that Emma was starting to breath harder and sweat had started to bead on her forehead.  
The other side of the wall was a sharp slope. Normally Lara sat and slide down the slope. Emma ran down and stopped just before she hit the tunnels- the next section.  
"Haven't seen that before." Hillary commented.  
Emma crawled through the tubes going up and down and to the side. She came out of the last tube and stood in front of them, breathing hard and sweating. "That was bloody brilliant!"  
Lara looked down at her watch. "Almost as good as me."  
Bryce leaned on her shoulder to look at the time and snorted. "By two seconds." 


End file.
